<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing To Say by EreriLover247</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264946">Nothing To Say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriLover247/pseuds/EreriLover247'>EreriLover247</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing To Say | 言うべきことがない [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Car Accidents, Character's Name Spelled as Farlan, Deaf Eren Yeager, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Disney Movies, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, German Eren Yeager, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hemophilia, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Illnesses, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Paralysis, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Red String of Fate, Scary Movies, Seme Eren Yeager, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Terminal Illnesses, Top Eren Yeager, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriLover247/pseuds/EreriLover247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ᴀ ғʀᴇᴀᴋ ᴀᴄᴄɪᴅᴇɴᴛ. ᴛʜᴀᴛ's ʜᴏᴡ ɪᴛ ɢᴏᴛ ʜɪᴍ ᴛᴏ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ʜᴇ ɪs. ᴀ sᴇᴍɪ ᴛᴏ ʜɪs ʙᴇsᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅ's ᴄᴀʀ, ᴀɴᴅ ɴᴏᴡ ᴀ ᴘᴀɪʀ ᴏғ ᴜsᴇʟᴇss ʟᴇɢs.</p><p>ᴀ ʙɪʀᴛʜ ᴅᴇғᴇᴄᴛ. ʜᴇ's ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ʜᴀᴅ ɪᴛ, ᴀɴᴅ ɪᴛ'ʟʟ sᴛᴀʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪᴍ ᴡʜᴇɴ ʜᴇ ᴅɪᴇs.</p><p>ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴏɴᴇ ɪs ᴄᴜʀɪᴏᴜs. ᴀɴᴅ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ғᴀᴛᴇs ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴛᴡɪɴᴇs. ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴛʜɪs sᴛᴏʀʏ ʙᴇɢɪɴ ᴛʀᴜʟʏ? ᴀɴᴅ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ ɪᴛ ᴇɴᴅ?</p><p>ғɪɴᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ʜᴇʀᴇ ɪɴ "ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ sᴀʏ".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing To Say | 言うべきことがない [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐴𝑐𝑐𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑛𝑡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>⛾-𝔏𝔢𝔳𝔦-⛾</p>
</div><p>"Isabel! Get your ass dressed and out this door! We're gonna be late for the movie!" I shouted up the stairs, calling for my younger sister as Farlan, our friend, waited outside in his car.</p><p>I'm going to break the fourth wall for a second and talk about myself. Here are the basics: my name is Levi Ackerman, I'm seventeen years old, my younger sister's name is Isabel Magnolia Ackerman (yes, Magnolia is her middle name, not her last, live with it), my best friend is Farlan Church who lives down the block from our house, my mom is Kuchel Ackerman, dad is unknown (unfortunately), I did have an uncle who's name is Kenny, and this is before I became useless from the waist down. No. That doesn't mean my dick is useless because my legs are. It works fine, thanks. And I found that out when I met a certain brunette with dazzling ocean eyes.</p><p>Anyway, beside all of the usual stuff, I have raven black hair in a military undercut, chromium grey eyes sharper than any blade I've ever wielded, and the milkiest, softest skin in this side of the neighbourhood. Now I'm not saying the neighbourhood is bad. I'm just saying I don't go out into the sun much, except for school and shopping and going out with my nerdy friend and bratty sister. And getting into paralyzing accidents.</p><p>Isabel is back, so start rebuilding the fourth wall while I get on with my life.</p><p>"Come on, big bro! Let's go before Farley changes his mind!" Isabel pulled me out of the house, and I barely got it locked before we were in the car.</p><p>Farlan drove us to the local drive through, which was playing High School Musical one, two, and three. In a single night. Surprising, right? Not for me. They did all three Cars movies last week. And all three Grudge movies the week before that, and all eight Fast Furious movies for a whole day the week before the Grudge. Yea, me and the gang caught all of those marathons, and we have zero fucking regrets doing it, either.</p><p>We ordered popcorn and soda before turning to the radio station where the movie would be blaring through, and then we got comfortable for the hours of musical madness.</p><p>• • •「♡」• • •</p><p>"Finally. That was fucking shit." I grumbled as he drove us home.</p><p>"It was not! I liked it! It was amazing! They all were!"</p><p>I scoffed and glared at Isabel before turning to the window to watch the scenery go by. I got bored after a minute and turned to the radio. I turned it on and flipped through channels, stopping on KSYN 92.5 where Blackbear's "Hot Bummer Summer" was playing. I nodded along to it, pulling out my phone to check my messages. "Oop. Mom texted. We're late, so we might get lectured when we get home."</p><p>"Awww. But I'm so tired!" Isabel cried, whining loudly.</p><p>"Suck it up. You wanted to watch all of the High School Musicals. Hurry it up, Far. I wanna get the lecture over with."</p><p>Farlan sped up just a bit, going from thirty to forty miles an hour. We were four streets from mine and Izzy's when a semi came out of nowhere, and all was black.</p><p>• • •「♡」• • •</p><p>
  <b>Beep. beep. beep. beep. beep. beep. beep.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dr Alistair to room 83 for diagnosis."</b>
</p><p><em>Noises. Voices. Whispers. Breaths. Wind. Crying.</em> I hear it all. But I can't do a thing about it. All I can do is listen to the sounds next to me. The beeping; the dripping; the whispers; the crying; the wind; all of it.</p><p><em>Hand patting. Hair brushing. Cheek caressing. Forehead pressing.</em> I feel all of that. <em>But what about my feet? Why don't I feel a cramp from having them sit in the same position for hours, days, at a time?</em> No answer. I just have to endure the silence of my mind and the noise of around me as my background music.</p><p><em>A dry mouth. A stiff tongue. Cramped teeth.</em> I can't taste anything. No food. No drinks. <em>What happened to me? Why can't I taste anything?</em></p><p><em>Darkness. Black. Spiraling void. Endless silence. The occasional white dot or yellow against red light.</em> I can't see anything but a void of darkness.</p><p><em>Clorox bleach. Lysol. Lemons. Alcohol.</em> Copper. I can smell a lot of different smells. But some I don't necessarily like.</p><p>
  <em>Where am I? What happened to Farlan and Isabel? Where is mom? Uncle Kenny? Mr Clean, my poor kitten?</em>
</p><p>I struggled to at the very least open my eyes, hoping to see where I am or where someone I know is.</p><p>"Hey, the kid is trying to open his eyes!"</p><p>
  <em>Huh? Who is that? I don't know that voice.</em>
</p><p>I kept moving my eyes, trying with all my might to see my surroundings. Finally, after what felt like eons of trying to open my chromium irises and black pupils and white balls, I flitted them around, looking at everything.</p><p>A heart monitor. So a hospital. An IV drip. A brace around my left arm. Lower body covered completely by a blanket. Heart rate cuff around my left forearm. A breathing mask covering half of my face as it pumped air through my body. A tube... <em>down my THROAT!?</em></p><p>I gagged, raising my right arm as I pulled the mask off and sat up. I tried to pull at the tube, but a hand caught mine in time.</p><p>"Don't do that, dear. You'll hurt yourself. Let me. I need you to lay back and stay completely still. Mr Ferguson, can you walk over here and make sure he doesn't fight me, please?" A nurse with honey eyes and chocolate hair swept up in a half up ponytail over her right shoulder said to an old man across from me.</p><p>An old man stood over me, with greyish hair and dark green eyes. He gave a sheepish old-person smile, showing that he was losing all of his teeth, and I lay back as she worked the tube up my body. I felt it go up, and I jolted. Mr Ferguson, the old man, grabbed my shoulders and held me down prior to the nurse's orders. It was finally out, and I coughed. Well more like hacked almost to death, but YOLO.</p><p>"Th-thank y-yo-you, mi-miss," I said as best I could with a dry mouth and throat. It sounded more like a frog croak. Heh, frog got stuck in my throat. Now I'm living the saying.</p><p>"Mr Ferguson, sit back down. Mr Ackerman, I'll get you a glass of water for that throat, yea? I have to check up on my son first, anyway, so please be patient. I'll be right back." She left in a hurry, and I wondered why a nurse's son was here?</p><p>
  <em>Can she not afford a babysitter? Or is he a baby in the nursery? Is he sick?</em>
</p><p>"Her son is deaf. And he has a weak immune system on top of it. Poor boy. He's a strong one, though."</p><p><em>Oh.</em> My mouth was set in a perfect 'o'.</p><p>"I'm back with your water. I'm sorry for that, my son-"</p><p>"Don't bother, Carla. I informed the boy!" Mr Ferguson told the woman, Carla.</p><p>"Oh. Thanks, Frank. Here, Levi. Your mother and sister and friend will be in shortly. Drink that, and I'll fetch them for you."</p><p>I lit up and nodded. I sipped the water and looked back up at her. "Thank you, ma'am!"</p><p>She smiled towards me and left, closing the curtain. White noise went through the room, and I looked to the TV to see that Frank was changing channels. He passed the ION channel, and I saw that Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit was on.</p><p>"Hey, Frank! Gimme the remote." He looked at me, and I pulled the puppy dog eyes. I internally cheered as he threw it to me, and I caught it one handed. I switched it back to ION, sitting back to enjoy one of my favourite law shows when Isabel and Farlan ran in with mom and Kenny behind them.</p><p>"Leviiiii!" Izzy was crying, a flood of tears running down both her cheeks as she flung her arms around me. Farlan was behind her, hugging me one armed. Mom hugged me after they let me go, and Kenny leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.</p><p>I patted my mom's back, tears threatening to slide away from my eyes. "I'm fine, guys. Promise."</p><p>"But big bro- mmn!" Izzy tried to say something, but was cut off when Farlan smacked a hand over her mouth.</p><p>"Farlan, what is it? Why are you keeping the brat silent?" I looked at him, his eyes mirroring pain.</p><p>"N-no reaso-," he was interrupted by mom.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, love. I never wanted to say this to you. I thought something like this would never happen." She was crying, sobs leaking from her trembling lips. "Baby, my poor poor child. Baby, you've been hospitalized. You're paralyzed from the waist down."</p><p>It was unbelievable. I couldn't believe a word that was said. I didn't want to. "No." I whispered so quietly. "No."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝐸𝑟𝑒𝑛 𝐽𝑎𝑒𝑔𝑒𝑟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi meets Eren! And they become fast friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Side note before reading: bold is when anyone in this story signs in ASL. Just warning you now! Thanks for reading! Ciao!</p>
<p>~•Your Alpha•~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>⛾-𝔏𝔢𝔳𝔦-⛾</p>
</div><p>Three years I've lived in this hospital. I found out Mr Ferguson had leukemia, but he was on the road to recovery. I liked him, except for the times he continuously switches the TV channels.</p>
<p>I never got to meet the infamous Eren Jaeger, but I have heard stories about him every day from both Nurse Carla and Frank. He's on the floor above me. Oh yea, I should mention that I now live in a hospital made to care for people who's families can't afford to care for them at home.</p>
<p>Ahem. I watched <em>Criminal Minds</em>. They solved yet another hard ass case, and I was all the while cheering the team on. When it was over, <em>Blue Bloods</em> came on, and I sighed as I shut the TV off. "Now that's gonna be on for hours on end, and I am so fucking bored."</p>
<p>I slung an arm over my face, groaning dramatically. I sat up and reached for my wheelchair. "Hey, Frank. Help me into my throne, why don't you?"</p>
<p>"Of course, <em>Your Highness</em>." Frank stood up and helped me into the chair.</p>
<p>"Thanks, pal. Well, see ya later!" I wheeled myself out of the room, heading for the elevator. Today was the day I escaped my floor and went up to see Eren.</p>
<p>I wheeled myself in the box of doom, pressing the button for the sixth floor. When it arrived I pushed out and into the hallway, bustling with nurses and patients. I rolled around, looking for anyone who had any possible genetic similarities as Nurse Carla. When <em>that</em> failed, I resorted to shouting her last name, hoping I'd at least get some response.</p>
<p>"Hmph. Jäger!"</p>
<p>A few nurses looked at me curiously (and suspiciously, <em>I'm not going to kill the kid, sheesh</em>) before getting back to work (all the while watching me closely).</p>
<p>A nurse came out of a room close by, and behind her was a brunette boy looking about my age. I raised my hand to her, and she looked at me. "Yes? What do you need with Mr Eren?"</p>
<p>The boy tapped her shoulder, and she turned back to him making hand gestures everywhere. My cousin Mikasa was deaf, and she taught me sign language so I could communicate with her. Who knew I would need it for anyone else. She told him the situation, and he beamed before looking at me.</p>
<p>
  <b>Am I needed!?</b>
</p>
<p>I looked him up and down before smiling. <b>Finally, I met Nurse Carla's boy! Eren, right?</b></p>
<p>He looked skeptical, but he kept his grin perched where it was. <b>Yep! That's me! What can I do for you?</b></p>
<p><b>I'm a patient of hers from the floor below,</b> I started with an introduction before continuing. <b>She speaks about you a lot, and so does Frank, my roommate. Sooo, I thought I'd come meet you myself, since I'm not really allowed to get out of my room without a nurse.</b></p>
<p>
  <b>Oh, so you're a rebel patient! What happened to you? Muscle cancer? Bone cancer?</b>
</p>
<p>I looked down and shook my head. "No." I whispered my answer, but remembered he couldn't hear me, so I signed it. I shook my fist side to side. <b>No. I was in a car accident a few years ago. Semi smacked right into the front passenger side of my friend's car, paralyzing me from the waist down. So, here I am, completely useless below my belly button!</b></p>
<p>He shook his head, and I could tell he was about to apologize. I raised a hand, and then started signing to him. <b>Do not apologize. I'm tired of apologies. I don't need - or want - anyone's pity. I grieved, and I'm fine. I just endured thirty six plus months of Nurse Carla talking about her son like he was a gem - which by looking at you, I can see why she speaks highly of you that way - and thought it was time I took things into my own hands and decided to make your acquaintance myself.</b></p>
<p>His mouth rounded in surprise, and I smiled sheepishly. <b>Well. Nice to meet you.</b></p>
<p>I stammered and signed out my name in individual letters. <b>I'm L - E - V - I.</b> I thought for a while before signing for Raven. <b>When we talk, you can use 'Raven' as my name.</b> I signed for Ocean before continuing. <b>Since your name doesn't have a sign, we'll use 'Ocean' for you. That is what your eyes look like, is the ocean.</b></p>
<p>He smiled. I liked his smile; it was warm, and bright, and beautiful. <b>Alright. Ocean and Raven it is!</b></p>
<p>I nodded, and decided to change the subject. <b>Let's play Twenty Plus Questions. It's like Twenty Questions, but we're gonna ask as many questions as we can before I have to leave again. Sound good?</b></p>
<p>He nodded, and I did a thumbs up. <b>Okay. I'll go first! What is your middle name?</b></p>
<p><b>M - A - T - T - H - I - A - S. We can just use Math or Mat for it, or you can call me 'Ocean'.</b> He giggled, and I chuckled.</p>
<p><b>Alright. You wanna know the same thing? </b>He nodded.<b> Kay. I don't have a middle name. I have three given names: L - E - V - I, M - A - R - C - E- L, N - A - T - H - A - N - A - E - L. A long name, I know, but my parents are French and they chose some good names.</b> I paused between each spelling of each given name. He seemed to follow along patiently, and I appreciated his silence.</p>
<p><b>Wow. That's awesome. But terrifying. Is it scary when you hear all of your names spoken together.</b> His beautiful eyes widened with curiosity.</p>
<p><b>Not really. I like to think I'm more scary than my own mother.</b> Okay. Not completely true. And I think he saw through it. <b>Most of the time anyway.</b></p>
<p>He grinned. <b>So she's scary to you.</b></p>
<p>I glared into his oceans, a puff of air blowing from my nose in slight annoyance. <b>No.</b> I stopped signing and crossed my arms, turning my head and raising my nose in the air.</p>
<p>He nudged me, and I turned to see what he was signing before looking away again. <b>You're like a child not getting his way.</b> He was laughing loudly, and I pouted by the window of his room.</p>
<p>A hand touched my shoulder, and I turned to see Eren signing. <b>- wanna continue the game? Before my mom finds you out of bed?</b></p>
<p>I nodded. <b>Who's your favourite character from a TV show, movie, or book?</b></p>
<p>He sat down in the chair nearby, and he put his hand to his face, tapping his chin with an index finger. <b>It would probably be Maple and Dip from Gravity falls. From a movie it'd be Mitsuha from 'Your Name'. From a book, it has to be William Herondale from the 'Immortal Instruments' series.</b></p>
<p>So that's more than I asked. But I'll answer the same way anyway. <b>My favourite TV show character is Melinda Gordon from 'Ghost Whisperer' because she's awesome. My favourite movie character is Patch Adams from the movie 'Patch Adams' because I love the movie and he's hilarious. My favourite book character is Max from the Maximum Rider series, because she's a strong bitch and she's amazing.</b> I stopped signing and thought up another question. <b>What's your favourite restaurant?</b></p>
<p>
  <b>Ooh! This one I like! Soooo, there's this really cool restaurant down the street on main, my mom goes there a lot and gets me food. It serves all kinds of amazing and foreign foods, which is cool because I could order whatever I wanted, albeit Chinese, Korean, Thai, Japanese, Mexican, French, Italian, and American. It's called 'Rose's Foreign Delicacy'. You should try it someday!</b>
</p>
<p>I lit up. <em>Their food</em> was <em>delicious</em>. <b>Alright. We have something in common. Okay. I took the last two? questions. Your turn.</b></p>
<p>
  <b>Okay! Where was your favourite place to go when you were a kid?</b>
</p>
<p>I blinked. <b>The woods. Me and Isabel and Farlan had this place out there we liked to visit every chance we got. There was a giant weeping willow tree with a hidden land tree house that we filled with our favourite things. When I wanted away from my sister, not Isabel but Mikasa, I would go there and write in my journal. It was relaxing and quiet.</b></p>
<p>I stared into his eyes, and as he watched me sign, he smiled. It was soft and resilient. <b>That sounds nice. My place was the basement. At home, when Haru or Ren, my twin sister, got on my nerves, I went downstairs to the basement to cool off. I had a secret spot in the walls behind a shelf, filled with books and a flashlight and extra batteries and my sketch pads. I had coloured pencils and pastel pencils and skin tone pencils and markers and water paints and acrylics and just about anything else I needed to draw or paint with. I had masterpieces and sketches and small comics everywhere. My mom has actually been helping me sell them all online for a small but fair profit to help with the medical bills and house bills as well.</b></p>
<p><b>I'm sorry. I'm rambling.</b> He brushed his hand under his chin and looked down embarrassed.</p>
<p>I pulled myself forward and cupped his cheek. <b>That sounds just as inviting as my land tree house. Maybe someday I can see those pictures and little comics of yours.</b></p>
<p>He beamed closed eyed and tipped his head up. <b>Thank you, Raven.</b></p>
<p>We asked multiple different questions after. I found out he likes cashew chicken and egg rolls and crab rangoons. He likes sunsets more than sunrises, but sunrises are still pretty. He likes cats over dogs, but he isn't against dogs. He's just more of a cat person. He enjoys action over westerns, and romance with drama is okay, but adventure and action and sci-fi is better in his opinion. He's gay, and he's a total extrovert... in his own way. He's been offered to try hearing aids, but so far his mother hasn't been able to afford them. She's been working extra hours to be able to pay for them.</p>
<p>He's also learned a lot about me. I like medium rare cooked T-Bone steaks and steak fries - the really thin ones that go great with steak dinners - and Oreo milkshakes. I, too, like sunsets just as much as I like sunrises. I like both dogs and cats fairly, but I'm more of a ferret kinda person. I enjoy Disney movies and any movie Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson plays in. I'm gay as well, but I'm an introvert. I ride my little wheelchair everywhere, and I love reading and listening to all kinds of music. My favourite is Sia and Skillet though.</p>
<p>He doesn't like peppers, and I don't like coffee. He hates mice, and I hate squirrels. I'm addicted to cleaning, and he is addicted to collecting Pokémon cards, geek. We both hate crowded places, and large crowds. That's about how far our disliking and addictions go. Ahem, unless you count my addiction to tea.</p>
<p>"Levi! What are you doing out of your room, young man?"</p>
<p><em>Uh oh. Nurse Carla.</em> I smiled sheepishly and turned around mid-signing. "Heeeey~, Nurse Carla. How ya been?" I sound suspicious.</p>
<p>"Looking for you, wingnut." She grabbed my wheelchair's handles, but I stopped her by grabbing the wheels.</p>
<p>"Wait!" Turning to Eren, I continued with signing. <b>I'll see you soon, yea?</b></p>
<p><b>Absolutely! I enjoy chatting with you!</b> He grinned, and I asked for a hug. <b>Sure!</b> He stood up and pulled me a little ways up into an embrace, locking me in his arms. He let me go after a brief three seconds, standing straight. <b>I'll see you soon, Raven!</b></p>
<p><b>And I you, Ocean</b>. We simpered at each other before I had to leave, waving bye to my new friend.</p>
<p>"So, you've met my son. Thinking on going on more adventures after today?"</p>
<p>I nodded. "Adventures with Eren sounds like a blast. He's fun to hang out with! I'm thinking of ditching Frank for him. We have a whole lot more things in common than me and Frank do."</p>
<p>"Hmmm? Switch rooms? Tell me, Levi, are there any secret feelings involved in your reasons for changing rooms?" I chanced a glance and saw her smirking.</p>
<p>I turned forward and pouted, crossing my arms. "I'm not telling you anything, delusion lady."</p>
<p>She giggled behind me, and it brought me to back in his room when <em>he</em> giggled. It sounded like a bell when the door of a café opened, a soft tinging in my ears. I sighed and set free a small - tiny more like it - smile.</p>
<p>"Hoh hoh hoh. I won't speak a <em>word</em>." She chuckled and returned me to my room.</p>
<p>I lifted up onto my bed - with her help, of course - and slipped under the covers comfortably. "Thanks, Carla." She hooked my IV to my arm, and I drifted off to dreamland with Eren inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>